Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The field of endeavor to which this invention pertains relates to the fungicidal protection of fresh cut lumber and logs from sapstain by applying a 1-10% aqueous solution of boric acid to the wood surface. The problem solved is failure of boric acid salts to control sapstain, alone, or in combination with other fungicides currently available. Sodium borates have a history of sapstain control in combination with pentachlorophenates; but these toxic fungicides are no longer available. I have found that boric acid is an effective sapstain control fungicide when used alone; and, unlike boric acid salts, is compatible with other wood protection materials.
The substance of the claimed invention relates to a method for protecting fresh cut lumber and logs from sapstain by applying a 1-10% aqueous boric acid solution to the wood surface. The substance of the invention includes the addition of other wood protection materials to the boric acid solution.